Our Waterbending Training
by Starberry-Cupcake
Summary: Katara misses her trainings with Aang and decides to show him some things that no other teacher can make him feel...oneshot, after the end of the Last Airbender series


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender; if I did, Zuko would be mine ;D

**Pairing: **Kataang, because Aang's worth it *L'oreal logo displays*

**Raiting: **T (with some hot moments but not for an M)

**Moment in the series it takes place: **after the end of The Last Airbender

**

* * *

**

Despite Aang had already beaten the Fire Lord and there was peace through the nations, some conflicts tended to appear and the Avatar had to be prepared for them, so he still trained with Toph, Zuko and Katara once in a while.

Toph was the one with whom he trained the most, because she was always ready for a good fight and she refused to stay at home in Gaoling for a long time, so they got together quite often and had a good training session.

Zuko had a lot of responsibilities to attend, as the new Fire Lord, but he still managed to see Aang once every month, part as a meeting with the Avatar, part as a reunion with his friend. So training with him became regular but not as frequent as with Toph.

Although Katara was the one who saw Aang the most, she was the one who trained with him the less, and she wasn't happy about it. They were more than just friends now, and they saw each other every time they could, not counting when Aang had to travel around the Nations on missions; but still, their relationship became more intimate and left the "teacher-student" stage behind. So, waterbending training for Aang was even more frequent with Pakku than with Katara.

Even if Katara enjoyed that her relationship with Aang went farther than just a mere friendship, she had to admit she missed the waterbending sessions, not just for the reminiscent memories it brought but also because it was then when she felt she could actually do something for Aang. He was not only growing but becoming much stronger and, even if his playful personality never ceased to live in his heart, he was getting more powerful and much more independent. He was becoming the Avatar he was born to be.

Katara's feelings about the matter weren't knew, she was at first a little bit jealous about Aang's superior skills in waterbending, but now she felt useless for him and also jealous of those who could still be his _Sifu_. But she wasn't the kind of person who gave up easily and just went with it, she was the kind who fought back…and she was going to use the power she knew she had over Aang to prove him and herself she could still be helpful.

"Hey, Aang" she approached him when he was talking to Sokka outside a big house in the Earth Kingdom where they were staying "how about some practice with waterbending?" she smiled, knowing the instant effect that may have on the Avatar.

"Yeah, sounds like fun" Aang smiled back, a little blushed but instantly happy.

"Hey, no way!" Sokka stepped in, standing between Aang and his sister "I was talking with him about something important!"

"Like food?" Katara raised an eyebrow, knowing her brother more than he thought.

"No!...mabye…ok yes! But that's not the point!" Katara's brother sighed "Fine, take him, we can carry on with our very important talk later" he made a serious expression, as if he was talking about the politic situation in the Earth Kingdom.

Aang and Katara flew with Appa to a little lake outside the city limits, where there weren't usually any wandering travelers or interruptions of any kind. Katara was wearing her waterbending training outfit: her short top and matching water tribe pants of a light color, that contrasted her skin; while Aang took out his shirt and placed it were it couldn't get wet…even if he always ended up jumping in the water and making a huge mess out of everyone's clothes.

"It's been a while since the last time we did this" Aang took his position were the water of the lake reached his knees and Katara followed him.

"I know, but you seem to be more entertained with your other teachers…" Katara started forming a water sphere while she spoke.

"That's not tr…" Aang almost received the sphere right on his face, interrupting his speech "That's not true, Katara, you know what I feel about you" he wasn't finding it easy to speak about love while Katara was attacking him faster and harder each time.

"I know that…but that doesn't mean I'm useful to you anymore" she sounded hopeless, but still didn't stop the training, showing him with each attack what she was really capable of.

"If there is one thing that keeps me going when I'm down, that's certainly _you,_ Katara" Aang stopped defending himself and looked at her with those honest eyes he had that could be so easy to read and so worth of doing so.

Katara stopped as well, looked at him and walked one step forward, closer to him. Aang smiled and walked towards her; when suddenly, he felt water pulling him up and throwing him to the shore, were he landed lying on his back and with just half of his body still touching the water.

"You shouldn't let your guard down, Mr. Avatar" she walked towards him and kneeled beside him.

"That wasn't fair" Aang made a cute offended face still lying on his back "After that performance, do you still think you are useless?"

"Well…maybe not so much" she smirked "But there are some other things your other teachers can't share with you"

She leaned closer and kissed him, tasting the fresh lake water on his lips and running softly her fingers through his chest, also soaked after the attack.

"Was this your idea of training when you brought me here?" Aang said, as they parted for a moment, playing with her hair and rubbing softly his nose with hers.

"I kind of considered it" Katara smiled, softly touching his cheek "but I did miss our trainings".

"Me too," Aang kissed her softly on the nose "_Sifu_ Katara"

She leaned closer and kissed him, this time more passionately, her tongue slowly tasting his wet lips and going farther through his mouth; while Aang made her hair come loose from her braid.

Katara sat on Aang's lap, each knee resting on the ground at both sides of his hips, leaning on top of him and not letting go of their kiss. When she finally did so, her lips moved to Aang's neck, while Aang run his fingers softly through her back with the right hand and moving slowly through her leg with the left one.

When Katara's lips reached Aang's collarbone, he let go a soft moan and took Katara from each side of her waist, using airbending to lift them both up and let her softly on her back, so he could rest on top of her this time. Katara looked at him with surprise, not being able to realize about Aang's move, because it happened as softly and swiftly as the air he could bend.

"You're good, _Sifu_ Katara" he leaned closer and whispered it so close that Katara could feel his lips almost touching hers "but I'm the Avatar" he kissed her with a passion only a pure heart as his could hold but also softly, with all the kindness that made him who he was.

Katara could feel her heart beating fast, unable to know for sure if her heartbeats and Aang's weren't one and the same, so close they were and so united they felt. He started tracing a path with soft kisses, from her mouth to her neck, then to her collarbone and down to her stomach, blowing a soft wind that tickled softly Katara's skin, feeling so good but still not enough.

"Aang…" she whispered with some difficulty, asking him to go on, a prisoner of his touch but also willing to be caught.

The Avatar smirked, a devilish glow in his eyes, and returned to her lips as Katara pulled him closer with her arms around his neck, feeling his chest on her skin and the soft air around her caressing both of their bodies.

In that instant, Sokka's voice reached them from farther inside the woods.

"Hey guys! Toph is here! Let's go have some lunch together!" he was still a bit far away but seemed to be approaching to the spot where they were.

Katara raised one hand without letting Aang's lips part from hers, and created a thick mist around the whole area.

"Don't stop…please…" she whispered softly in his ear.

Aang smiled, and turned his lips to work on her neck, biting softly and kissing the spot afterwards.

Katara bit her lip to prevent her from making any noise; maybe if Sokka didn't see them or hear them, he would go away and let them…

"Guys! Are you inside the fog? Toph's here and Suki too!" he seemed to be much closer "I didn't have Appa so I came here by myself! And I'm not leaving without you after that sacrifice!" He seemed determined.

Aang stopped and looked at Katara, surrendering and asking her to do so. She sighed and took Aang's hand when he lifted himself up with airbending and took her with him as well.

"We're coming!" Katara's voice sounded as if she was going to drown her brother in that lake; while she cleared the mist she had created.

They were holding hands when they saw Sokka, and Katara's glare towards her brother could have made a whole army surrender.

"What?" Sokka frowned "You were training, weren't you?" his disappointed look went from Katara to Aang.

"Yeah…well…I'll go bring Appa" Aang blushed and avoided Sokka's look, running inside the forest and calling the name of his bison.

"Weren't you?" Sokka repeated the question to his sister, with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Oh, please Sokka, go fetch Suki and leave us alone already!" Katara walked away from her brother, not answering the question.

"Hey! Wait! What's that supposed to mean?" Sokka ran after his sister looking for answers he wasn't going to get and, actually, it was better for him that way.

* * *

**Oh, Sokka's interruptions...does he do it on purpose? I'll let you decide that ;D**

**Well, I hope you liked it =3 after my other Kataang fic, some people said that the fact that Tenzin is Aang and Katara's son is considered Kataang fanservice…I think, as a friend of mine said, that it's more like "the result of fanservice" xD but anyway, the fact that Tenzin exists doesn't satisfy me and I made more Kataang action =D hope you don't mind (?) Thanks for reading! I'll leave you know, Appa, yip yip! *flies away***


End file.
